


Non tutto è come sembra

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è prigioniero in un castello abitato da una bestia feroce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non tutto è come sembra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> 022\. Beauty & The Beast AU  
> [Ispirata a questa drabble: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5353031/chapters/12700235]

Kurt era terrorizzato all’idea di dover ritrovarsi a tu per tu con il padrone. La notte precedente era stata insonne a causa delle urla – più simili ad ululati che a grida umane – che avevano scosso l’intera magione e Kurt sospettava che nessuno, nella casa, avesse dormito.

Quando la cuoca, miss Beiste, gli aveva messo fra le mani il vassoio con la colazione per Lord Anderson – una colazione insolitamente leggera, che consisteva in pane tostato, miele ed una tisana profumata di erbe che sembravano calmanti – lui l’aveva guardata con occhi larghi e spaventati.

Miss Beiste, che sembrava più un guardiacaccia che una cuoca, ma che si era dimostrata di una dolcezza e gentilezza disarmanti fin dal primo giorno, aveva ricambiato lo sguardo con un sospiro e gli occhi tristi.

“Zuccottino,” gli aveva detto, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia. “Non aver paura. Il padrone non è cattivo, è solo molto sfortunato. Quello di cui ha bisogno adesso è di riposo e gentilezza.”

Kurt non aveva risposto, ma in cuor suo avrebbe voluto dirle che quell’uomo non meritava gentilezza, non per il modo in cui aveva trattato suo padre e nemmeno per come aveva trattato lui, considerandolo alla stregua di uno schiavo, indifferente alle sue preghiere di fargli salutare il padre malato un’ultima volta prima di allontanarlo dal palazzo. Eppure, in quel momento, la paura era l’emozione più forte in lui: Lord Anderson era sempre stato brusco e scontroso, ma mai aggressivo come lo era stato in quegli ultimi giorni.

Ma non era tanto il caratteraccio del Lord ad impensierire Kurt e a fargli paventare un incontro _vis-a-vis_ ; era il modo in cui i suoi occhi lo seguivano costantemente, il modo in cui il suo sguardo si faceva scuro, predatorio ed inquietante quando Kurt gli si avvicinava per servirgli i pasti. Erano giorni che rabbrividiva ogni volta che si ritrovavano soli in una stanza, perché ricordava quello sguardo ed a volte, a notte fonda, ancora sentiva i lividi e le ferite di tutte le spinte e le botte che aveva preso dopo essere stato vittima di quelle occhiate.

“Il padrone non farebbe mai del male ad una mosca,” lo aveva rincuorato una volta Wes, il maggiordomo.

“Tranne quando c’è… uhm, quando è di cattivo umore,” aveva aggiungo Jeff, capo-cameriere.

“Ma è sempre di cattivo umore,” sussurrò fra sé e sé Kurt, mentre si avvicinava con passi lenti, ma inesorabili, verso la stanza del Lord. Bussò alla porta per annunciarsi senza ricevere alcuna risposta, dunque si fece coraggio e spalancò la porta.

La stanza era buia, le tende ancora tirate dalla sera precedente e dall’imponente letto a baldacchino veniva un leggero, ma costante russare. Kurt poggiò il vassoio con la colazione su uno dei due comodini, lanciando un’occhiata ansiosa verso il cumulo di cuscini e coperte che intravedeva nella penombra. Nessun movimento, solo il respiro lento di un uomo che dorme; con un sospiro, fece allora per andare ad aprire le tende e svegliare il padrone, ma qualcosa lo afferrò all’improvviso per un polso, strattonandolo con inaudita forza e facendolo cadere sul letto con un grido di puro terrore.

“Lasciatemi andare!” gridò, dibattendosi mentre cercava di riorientarsi e rimettersi in piedi. “Aiuto!”

La lotta non durò che pochi secondi, prima che l’artiglio che lo aveva afferrato si ritraesse, lasciandolo libero di alzarsi, cadere a terra e strisciare verso un angolo della stanza, dove si rannicchiò su sé stesso, guardando con paura il buio davanti a sé.

“Milord!” arrivò la voce di Wes dal corridoio, ed immediatamente dopo la porta si spalancò, riversando nella stanza una striscia di gelida luce invernale. “Che succede, signore?” domandò con preoccupazione il maggiordomo, mentre qualcun altro – sicuramente Jeff – si precipitava nella stanza ad aprire le tende e far luce.

Kurt si mise le mani davanti agli occhi quando la luce lo colpì in pieno volto, ma non fece nulla per spostarsi dal suo angolo sicuro.

“Portatelo via,” fu il sussurro roco che arrivò dal groviglio di lenzuola sul letto, all’ennesima sollecitazione di Wes.

“Chi, Milord? Chi dobbiamo portare via?” domandò Jeff, che ancora si affannava ad aprire le pesanti tende delle tre finestre della stanza.

“Lui… portatelo fuori dalla stanza,” insistette Lord Anderson, ancora nascosto fra le coperte. “Sento il suo odore, la sua paura… Portatelo via…”

Fu allora che Wes lo vide, proprio di fronte al letto, incastrato fra l’armadio e la specchiera. “Kurt…” mormorò con voce flebile. “Jeff, portalo in cucina, portarlo da Miss Beiste.”

Jeff annuì e, senza farselo ripetere due volte, si avvicinò a Kurt, tentando di prendergli le mani e allontanargliele dal viso. Kurt però si ritrasse spaventato dall’inaspettato tocco, lanciando un altro flebile grido.

“Kurt, sono Jeff,” tentò allora il cameriere, tenendo le mani indietro. “Nessuno vuole farti del male.”

Kurt alzò il viso e lo guardò con occhi impauriti, ma quando Jeff tentò di nuovo di afferrargli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi non si ritrasse né urlo; si lasciò guidare docilmente fuori dalla stanza, lanciando un’occhiata spaventata verso il letto, dove ancora non riusciva a distinguere che una massa informe sotto le lenzuola. Camminò distrattamente lungo il corridoio, poi lungo gli ambienti di servizio ed infine giunse in cucina, dove a Miss Beiste bastò un’occhiata per capire cos’era successo o almeno quanto fosse spaventato. Lo fece sedere, subito cacciandogli in mano una tazza di tisana alle erbe – la stessa, immaginava dall’odore, che era sul vassoio per la colazione del padrone.

Fu solo quando Jeff fu uscito dalla cucina e Miss Beiste si fu allontanata per prendere altre erbe dall’orto che Kurt chiuse gli occhi stretti e sperò di trovarsi altrove.

“Sono tutti pazzi qui.”

***

Fu due giorni dopo che Wes lo prese da parte, chiedendogli se se la sentiva di servire il tè del pomeriggio al padrone. Kurt era sul punto di dire di no, ma Wes lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli disse che Milord aveva chiesto espressamente di vederlo.

Per quanto Kurt fosse ancora spaventato dall’idea di ritrovarsi solo con Lord Anderson, si ritrovò incuriosito da una simile richiesta: in tre settimane di servizio in quella casa, il padrone non aveva mai richiesto esplicitamente la sua presenza.

“Sono subito fuori dalla porta, Kurt,” gli disse Wes, dopo averlo scortato verso lo studio dove si trovava Lord Anderson. “E ricordati che il padrone non ti farebbe mai del male.”

Kurt era abbastanza sicuro del contrario, specialmente dopo quello che era successo due mattine prima, ma poi… Cos’era successo, realmente? Wes e Jeff gli avevano detto che il padrone forse stava solo sognando e lo aveva scambiato per un intruso, per questo l’aveva afferrato facendolo cadere. Gli sembrava una scusa ragionevole, ma continuava a domandarsi che significato avessero le parole che aveva pronunciato subito dopo, quando aveva detto di sentire il suo odore e la sua paura.

Kurt non poteva fare a meno di pensare a tutte le storie che giravano in paese, quelle riguardanti una bestia assetata di sangue che si aggirava nella campagna durante le notti di luna piena e che uccideva bestie grandi e possenti come tori con facilità, spargendone sangue ed interiora ovunque; ricordava l’espressione inorridita e la faccia pallida e spaventata dei contadini che abitavano in prossimità del castello e giuravano d’aver sentito ruggiti ed ululati provenire dal palazzo. Quei versi angoscianti e spaventosi lui li aveva sentiti e vissuti da vicino, da troppo vicino, e ne aveva ancora il ricordo, esacerbato poi dall’aggressione della mattina successiva.

Quelle però erano solo storie, gli avevano ripetuto costantemente gli altri domestici ed anche suo padre, prima che si separassero, aveva riso davanti a quelle chiacchiere, affermando che probabilmente si trattava solo di un lupo solitario ed affamato che si era avvicinato un po’ troppo al villaggio.

Kurt prese un profondo respiro, poi, ad un cenno di Wes, entrò nello studio: il padrone era seduto su una poltrona, riverso su sé stesso e con una coperta sulle spalle. Quando Kurt gli si avvicinò lo guardò da sotto in su con un’espressione indecifrabile, ma non mantenne lo sguardo, abbassando gli occhi e stringendo debolmente la mano attorno al manico di un bastone che Kurt notò solo in quel momento.

Distolse velocemente lo sguardo, quando si accorse che il padrone si era innervosito sotto il suo scrutinio; allora si dedicò unicamente a versare il tè, in maniera rapida e silenziosa. Quando offrì la tazza pronta a Lord Anderson, però, la mano tremava ed il tintinnio della porcellana sembrò come risvegliare il padrone dalla sua posa rattrappita.

“Vorrei che non avessi paura di me,” mormorò, la voce che era appena un sussurro roco nel silenzio della stanza. Kurt trasalì, ma riuscì a tenere in equilibrio la tazza. “Ma comprendo i motivi che ti spingono ad averne.”

Kurt non disse nulla, cercando di non ritrarsi quando Lord Anderson allungò una mano per prendere la tazza dalla sua; nel momento in cui però avvertì le dita del padrone sfiorare involontariamente le sue, la presa si fece molle e la tazza si rovesciò a terra insieme al suo contenuto.

“Dannazione,” imprecò, tremando, mentre si inginocchiava a terra e tentava di tamponare il tè e raccogliere i cocci allo stesso tempo. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Sono mortificato, è tutta colpa mia…”

Lord Anderson rimase in silenzio per diverso tempo, tutto quello che ci volle a Kurt per realizzare che il tè ormai era stato assorbito dal tappeto e che la tazza si era sbeccata, mentre il piattino si era diviso in tre parti irregolari; affranto e spaventato, Kurt si sedette a terra ed alzò lo sguardo, incerto su cosa volesse dire quel silenzio.

Lo sguardo del padrone era triste, di una tristezza così profonda e senza speranza che Kurt sentì il cuore nel suo petto dare uno strattone doloroso, mentre empaticamente sentiva un peso poggiarglisi sullo sterno.

“Kurt,” mormorò Lord Anderson, facendo poi una piccola smorfia, che assomigliava ad un sorriso, mesto anche lui. “È solo una tazza. Non c’è niente di cui dispiacersi.”

“Io…” sussurrò Kurt, incerto su cosa dire.

“Alzati, per favore,” disse il padrone, ma non c’era comando nella sua voce, solo un vero e proprio invito. “E non preoccuparti della tazza e del tappeto. Jeff se ne occuperà più tardi… è abituato a pulire i miei disastri.”

“Ma… questo l’ho fatto io,” puntualizzò Kurt, mettendosi nel frattempo in piedi. Notò in quel momento di non avere più paura: era buffo come all’improvviso non avvertisse più quel terrore cieco, forse perché il padrone sembrava debole, indifeso e assolutamente incapace di fare del male, forse perché la sua voce era insolitamente gentile ed i suoi occhi così immensamente tristi.

Lord Anderson rise, cercando di stare dritto sulla poltrona. “Vorrà dire che sarà il nostro segreto, se per te va bene.”

Kurt accennò un sorriso, torcendosi le mani, confuso da quell’improvviso cambio d’atteggiamento da parte del padrone.

La sua incertezza ed il suo silenzio vennero colti dal Lord, che immediatamente tornò ad assumere un’espressione mesta, rannicchiandosi su sé stesso.

“Per favore,” si ritrovò a dire Kurt, quasi senza volerlo. “Non fate così.”

Lord Anderson gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa e perplessa e Kurt arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo e tornando a torcersi le mani.

“Mi è stato detto che probabilmente è stato il mio comportamento nelle settimane scorse ad averti portato ad essere così spaventato…”

“Uhm… Chi…?”

“Oh, Wes e Jeff sembrano docili, ma è solo un’apparenza,” sorrise con affetto il Lord. “Sono in realtà quelli che comandano davvero qui. E mi hanno detto senza troppi giri di parole che è colpa mia se l’altra mattina è successo quel che è successo.”

Kurt rimase in silenzio, scioccato da quel fiume di parole e dal suo contenuto: quella era probabilmente la conversazione più lunga e la più assurda che avesse avuto con il padrone.

“Quello che sto cercando goffamente di fare, Kurt,” disse Lord Anderson, sospirando e distogliendo lo sguardo. “È chiederti scusa e prendermi tutto il biasimo per quello che è successo.”

“Io…” tentò Kurt, senza sapere bene cosa dire.

“Ti prego, accetta le mie scuse,” mormorò il padrone, rivolgendogli un’occhiata fugace e piena di rimorso.

“Va bene,” sussurrò Kurt di rimando. “Ma solo se voi accetterete le mie, signore.”

“Cosa? E perché mai?” Il Lord scosse la testa, stringendo il bastone fra le mani. “Sono io che non ho fatto altro che trattarti male e terrorizzarti come meglio potevo…”

“Perché non ho creduto che voi foste una brava persona, Milord,” ammise Kurt, abbassando il capo, ma non distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del padrone. “Wes, Jeff e anche Miss Beiste mi hanno detto che lo siete ed io non ho voluto crederci.”

“Non ne avevi motivo. Non dopo come ho trattato tuo padre, non dopo come ho trattato anche te.”

“Voglio credere che sia per una buona ragione, magari la stessa che vi induce a tenere gli altri lontani da voi…” insistette Kurt. “Perché c’è una ragione, non è così? Non è pura cattiveria, la vostra, vero?”

“No,” rispose il padrone, guardandolo con occhi larghi di sorpresa e incredulità. “C’è una ragione.”

“Va bene,” annuì allora Kurt, inginocchiandosi a raccogliere i cocci, per poi metterli sul vassoio. Lord Anderson lo guardò senza fiatare, come se fosse stupito e meravigliato dalla sua sola presenza in quella stanza.

“Vado ad avvertire Jeff del disastro che avete combinato e a prendervi un’altra tazza per il tè,” disse Kurt, avviandosi poi alla porta. Il padrone annuì, ancora ammutolito, e lui ricambiò con un cenno d’assenso. Prima di uscire, però, si voltò a guardarlo un’ultima volta: il Lord non era più raggomitolato su sé stesso, ma teneva la schiena dritta contro lo schienale e le mani, che avevano abbandonato il bastone, erano posate sui braccioli, in una postura che sembrava più sicura, più vigorosa. Kurt si morse le labbra, ma poi si fece coraggio e aggiunse: “Vi prego, siate gentile come lo siete stato oggi… Questo padrone mi piace molto più del precedente.”

Lord Anderson gli sorrise dal centro della stanza e Kurt sentì le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso di rimando.

Forse aveva sbagliato sul conto del padrone; forse le cose sarebbero migliorate da allora in avanti.


End file.
